Phanfiction
by CharleeIsNotAmazing
Summary: First ever Phanfiction so don't be too harsh! no smut but may be as more chapters are added 3 From both Dan and Phil's point of views! cute Phan Fluff! 3 Rated T, but first few chapters have nothing really T rating worthy, but later chapters may have slightly more mature contents so i just put it as T in case!
1. Chapter 1

Phanfiction

Chapter 1:

Phil's POV:

I watch as Dan does his usual morning routine, except, it seems different, everything feels different when it comes to Dan recently. His hair seems shinier; skin looks softer, lips look more… kissable.

What is this feeling? It's so confusing! Dan is my best friend/room mate; I should not be feeling this way about him… and I most certainly should not being thinking about his 'kissable lips.'

'PHIL! PHIL! EARTH TO PHIL!' Dan yells in my face as I snap out of a trance staring into space, thinking about… him.

'Sorry Dan, just got a lot on my mind at the moment!' I reply nervously.

'Oh yeah,' he jumps onto the sofa next to me 'What about?'

Shit. What do I say!? I can't exactly tell him the truth and say I was daydreaming about kissing him…

'Oh nothing much…' I say; trying to look away from him, but every time I do I just end up staring straight back into those stunning brown eyes, getting lost…

'Phiiiillllll. There's obviously something up! I know that look! I knoooooowwww it!' he starts to stare at me deeply; making me laugh so hard I almost fall over backwards. Ughhh, he's just so perfect! I have to tell him, I can't keep this inside of me any longer…

'You can tell me anything Phil… You know that right?'

I have to…

'OK fine… but this could ruin our friendship forever, and I would die if that happened, so I need you to promise me that you won't let it affect our friendship'

'OK I promise Phil'

Sigh. Here goes…

'Dan, for the past few weeks I've noticed something different about you, the way I see you, and the way I feel when I'm around you… and I just have spent so much time thinking about this, and trying to hold it back and hide it from you, when all I've wanted to do is-' Dan cuts me off…

'This?' he asks and then… smack… his soft, luscious lips press delicately against mine… at first I'm confused and try to resist, but then I just melt into him… I can't believe how right it feels, I've spent weeks and weeks fantasising about this, and how it would feel, and now I know… it feels like heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

**PHANFICTION**

**CHAPTER 2**

Dan's POV:

It has been 5 months since Phil and I kissed, and we're living happily as a couple, off camera.

Every thing is perfect except two things:

We haven't told the Phans yet (yes I did just call them that in my head - I think its cute!)

Phil is going away to visit his parents for the week and it's the first time we've been apart since we got together.

I am going to miss him so much, and the only other people I can talk to about missing him are the Phans, but they don't know about us, and Phil doesn't want to tell them, as he's scared of all the negativity we will get…

Phil's POV:

'Dan come on my taxi is here!' I yell at my roommate/lover as he hobbles out of his room whimpering and wiping away tears, trying to hide it from me.

'I'm coming; I'm coming just give me a second OK! I have allergies!'

'Sure Dan… allergies… look come here, it's OK to admit your crying! I'm going to miss you too, so, so much Da-'

Crash! Dan smacks straight into me wrapping his arms around me and nestling his head into my neck, fitting perfectly like we are made for each other, which I'm pretty sure we are.

Stroking his perfectly straightened hair, I start to whisper into his ear, expressing feelings I don't even know I feel…

'Dan, I could spend this time telling you how I'll see you soon, and its fine and not to cry, but no, because honestly that's bulls-' I pause realising that I almost swore! Dan just giggles the giggle I know, and love so much, looking up at me he urges me to carry on- so I do so.

'So instead I'm going to tell you about our first kiss, and yes I'm sure you remember it, well at least I hope you do… But do you remember it the way I do? How at first it took me by surprise, and confused me, but then I just melted in to you, it felt so perfect, like all the bad things in the world were just non-existent and I was floating on a cloud in heaven with you, it was just perfection, pure and utter perfection, and I never want to let that go. Dan I love you so much, and will miss you so, so much, I believe that we will get through this because our love is so strong, that together we are infinite.' I pause for a minute, cradling a sobbing Dan in my arms, 'And Dan one more thing… I don't love you like I Did yesterday… I love you more, more and more every day.'

Slowly and gently I lean down to kiss him, and as I do so tears begin to roll down my cheeks until eventually I can't take it anymore and just burst out crying. I never want to leave his side; I wish I could just freeze my life in this moment, when I'm feeling this rare feeling of complete and upper happiness. But I have to leave, and the taxi beeping loudly and recklessly outside reminds me of that.

Leaving his side I say one last thing…

'Goodbye Dan, I love you, you are my everything, and I promise that when I come back I will… I will marry you.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Phanfiction – Chapter 3**

**Dan's P.O.V:**

Marry you... marry you… marry you…

The words echo in my head like they've been yelled in a loud tunnel. It is everything I've ever dreamed of, yet it seems so surreal now that its actually been spoken aloud.

It is a lot, and very full on, but in a way I'm glad Phil said it just before he left, because now during this week that he's gone, I have something to fill the empty void, that is usually filled by my beautiful boyfriend.

***Beep Beep***

Oh shit! It's 9 o'clock… time for my live stream. As much as I love my fans, I really don't want to do this right now, not with all that's happened in the last month, I'm scared I'll blurt something that I'm not supposed to say.

***Beep Beep***

I guess I better get going… Swiftly I reach for my laptop and join the queue for live streams, and

3… 2… 1…

Sigh

'HEY WHATSUP INTERNET!'

One by one the comments stream in:

'Hey Dan!'

'Notice me Dan'

'I love you Dan!'

'So lets get it started with a couple of questions and comments from you guys!'

Scrolling up and down through the comments I see hundreds and thousands, and every single one is about Phil…

'Are you missing Phil?'

'What's it like without Phil?'

'Is Phan real?'

I try to hold it in, but I just can't and I know that If I try and deny it, it will all just pore out of me and Phil will get angry, I don't want Phil to get angry, I'm already terrified of losing him.

Shutting my laptop I manage to squeak out 'sorry guys, I'm so sorry' before I shut the lid and burst out into tears.

I need Phil. I can't do this. How am I meant to last a week when I can barely last one day?

***Ring ring, ring ring***

I hear 'the only exception' playing from my phone. Oh god, it's Phil.

Slowly I begin to reach for my phone only to see that Phil is skyping me, wiping away the tears, I answer.

'Hey Phil!' I put on the cheeriest voice I can, but it's obviously not working very well by the look on Phil's face. Ugh I hate how well he knows me, but in a way I also love it, and find it the most adorable thing, besides him of course.

'Dan, don't pretend with me, I was WATCHING your live stream, I saw and heard everything!'

As quietly as I can, I sob to myself, I miss him so much.

Phil frowns, 'what's up baby? You know you can tell me anything right!'

'Its just that, Its just that, I just can't do this any more, I can't hide it from the Phans, as much as we deserve privacy, they mean the world to me, and I can't hide any thing from them babe, you know I can't!'

Leaning into the camera, Phil puts his hand to the screen, and I put my hand on his.

'Look Dan, if it means that much to you, we can tell them when I get back, I will do anything to make you happy, you are my one and only'

Leaning into the screen I give it a gentle kiss, and Phil does too.

'I love you Dan'

'I love you too Phil, I really do'


End file.
